


Manly Picture

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Series: Doing Something Right [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine try to take a picture with their son, wanting one of the three “men in the house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based off of this fanart by penanggalandoll (http://penanggalandoll.tumblr.com/post/50757143317/by-tcd)
> 
> Note that Zoey is 15ish and Parker is 6. And Maddie, the middle child, is only mentioned briefly, but she’d be around 10.

“Come on, say cheese,” Zoey says, sighing as Blaine continues to poke Kurt in the side while Parker giggles in front of them.

“It’s not my fault!” Kurt shrieks, trying to shove Blaine’s arm away.  “Your dumbass of a father –” Zoey raises her eye at him, and Kurt huffs and shakes his head.  “I mean, your  _idiot_ of a father won’t stop tickling me.”

“Dad, seriously,” Zoey laughs, rolling her eyes again.  “You guys said you wanted a picture with the three boys of the family, and now I’m here and willing to take it when I could just be hanging out with Zach, but none of you are cooperating. Honestly.”

Blaine huffs and stops poking Kurt.  Zoey’s getting that annoyed, slightly frazzled tone to her voice that she sometimes gets that he’s absolutely  _certain_ she got from Kurt.  And whether it’s her or Kurt talking to him like that, he knows that either way, it’s time for him to cooperate. 

“Fine,” Blaine says, standing up straight and wrapping one of his arms around Parker.  “Just get this over with.  Us Anderson-Hummel men can only look dignified for so long.”

Kurt snorts, and Zoey’s just about to take the picture when he pipes up, “are you  _serious,_ Blaine?” He asks.  “Because you wear bowties for  _fun._ You literally always look dignified.”

“That was more for Parker,” Blaine shrugs.  “He’s squirmy enough as it is.”

“I’m right  _here,_ ”Parker says, huffing and crossing his arms in front of him.  “I’m six; I’ve been able to understand you guys for years now.”

“God, just take the picture Zoe,” Blaine says, trying to hold Parker still while Zoey holds the camera up again.

“How do you even use this thing?” She asks after a few seconds.  “Seriously, nobody even uses cameras anymore.”

“Oh my  _god,”_  Kurt huffs, breaking away from Blaine and Parker and walking towards Zoey.  “We need to do this before Rachel brings Maddie home, because if you haven’t noticed, she’s really good at weaseling herself into every single picture.”

“She just likes attention,” Zoey says, flipping her hair over her shoulder while Kurt repositions himself behind Parker. 

“Be nice,” Kurt tells her as he looks at Blaine before sighing and brushing a stray hair back down.  “Honestly, B, I don’t know how your hair even escapes with all that gel.”

“It’s not my fault,” Blaine mumbles.

“I know,” Kurt says, “but it’s still cute.”

Blaine grins and leans over a little, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s shoulders before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Ew,” Parker huffs from where he’s standing in front of Kurt. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Kurt says as Parker tries to run away.  He wraps his arms around him tighter, holding him tighter so that he can’t wiggle out of his grip.  “We’ll never get you back and in that sweater again if we let you go now.”

“But daddy’s  _kissing_ you,” he whines, still trying to worm his way out of Kurt’s arms. 

“So don’t look then, buddy,” Blaine grins, reaching one hand out and holding it over Parker’s eyes as he presses another kiss to Kurt’s cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth.

Kurt keeps giggling and Blaine keeps kissing and Parker keeps wiggling until they see the brief flash of light coming from the camera.

“Got it,” Zoey grins.  She looks down at the screen before flipping it around so that Kurt and Blaine can look at it.  “It’s kind of perfect.”

Kurt looks at the picture, smiling at how happy he looks and how Blaine’s grinning and pressing a kiss to his cheek, while Parker’s clearly struggling to get away with a hand clamped over his eyes and another arm wrapped around his shoulders, trapping him against Kurt.

“Mm,” Kurt hums, leaning into Blaine’s touch as he wraps an arm around his waist.  “It kind of is.”


End file.
